Férias com Marotos
by Padeiro e Fran
Summary: Será que Lílian Evans agüenta passar as férias com os Marotos?
1. A Proposta

Quando as férias chegam damos aleluia, jogamos o material pro alto e nos despedimos dos nossos amigos, prometendo-lhes sempre escrever cartas e, se possível, visitar-lhes. Uma vez que férias significam ficar longe da escola, para Lílian Evans significa ficar longe de Potter, que significa ter dois meses inteiros de paz – se não contarmos com Petúnia, óbvio.

Era o último dia de aula e todos adentravam entusiasmadamente no grande trem escarlate. Andar pelo corredor do trem era uma grande dificuldade já que muitos procuravam cabines vazias e andavam com seus malões, atropelando e esmagando tudo a sua frente. Uma garota loira gritava histericamente mandando os primeiranistas se apressarem e entrarem em qualquer vagão.

- Ah, eu juro que quando estava no primeiro ano não era tão lerda. – resmungava a loira para ruiva ao seu lado, que riu debochadamente.

- Claro que você não era. – disse Lily gesticulando o braço – Você era apenas uma garotinha de onze anos mimada pelo pai, tudo que quisesse tinha. E achava que o dinheiro comprava mágica, e por isso não precisava estudar. – Lily riu debochadamente enquanto entrava em um vagão vazio.

- Naquela época eu era ingênua. – respondeu Mary guardando seu malão.

- Ah, fala sério, pô... – reclamou uma Julie se jogando no assento. – Você ainda é ingênua, muito ingênua pra falar a verdade. – esticou os pés pelo assento e ficou bem acomodada, olhando Mary e Lily sentadas no assento da frente com uma cara um tanto indiferente.

- Nem responderei. – disse Mary. – Você é deselegante.

Julie fez uma cara de irritada, estava pronta para dar uma resposta bem mal criada quando, inesperadamente, a porta do vagão se abriu com um estrondo fazendo as três olharem para o mesmo lugar e se depararem com um Potter sorridente, o garoto olhou para Julie deitada no assento e levantou uma sobrancelha maliciosa, o que a fez rir escandalosamente. Sem mais demora ele entrou no vagão e sentou-se do lado de Lily.

- Não enche, Potter. – falou uma Lily mal-humorada.

- Ora, Lily, eu não falei nada. – disse Thiago, meio ofendido com a reação da ruiva.

Lílian balançou a cabeça negativamente e revirou os olhos fazendo com que Mary e Julie rissem. A porta do vagão foi novamente aberta e Sirius, Lupin e Pedro entraram. Julie bufou e se sentou, deixando espaço para os outros sentarem. O silêncio ficou momentaneamente no ar até ser quebrado por Thiago.

- E então, Lily vai sair comigo depois das férias? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Vou ter que repetir quantas vezes a mesma resposta? Já disse que não! – respondeu Lily, começando a ficar estressada. Não via a hora de o trem chegar a Londres para se ver livre de Thiago.

- Vocês não cansam de brigar? É toda hora... Pelas barbas de Merlin, eu não estou agüentando mais uma Lily de TPM todos os dias por sua causa Thiago. – disse Mary, começando a se estressar com o fato de que durante dois anos seguidos Lily não estava um segundo calma. E quando estava o Potter chegava. – Aceite logo sair com ele. É só um encontro. Eu não quero passar meu último ano na escola tendo que ficar agüentando você falar "Ai, eu mato esse Potter" e "Qualquer dia eu vou dar uma detenção a ele por conseguir me irritar tanto" e também "Ele se acha superior, e que só porque as garotas ficam com ele, quer dizer que eu tenha que ficar também". Tem uma hora que cansa.

Todos olharam surpresos para Mary, que desviava os olhares olhando para a porta, como se tivesse algo interessante ali. Sirius coçou a cabeça e depois falou sorridente:

- Não sabia que você fazia uma ótima imitação da Evans. – brincou Sirius, fazendo com que Lily se irritasse mais ainda.

- Conviva com ela falando durante dois anos as mesmas coisas e você também a imitará perfeitamente. – Thiago abriu a boca pra falar, mas ao ver a cara de Lily se calou imediatamente. A ruiva parecia estar prestes a explodir, estava praticamente da cor do seu cabelo e abria a boca para responder:

- Do mesmo modo que eu posso dizer sim ao convite de sair com ele, ele também pode simplesmente parar de me convidar, porque sabe que a resposta sempre será não.

- Mas você sabe que ele não o fará. – respondeu Julie.

- Então, do mesmo jeito, continuarei recusando o convite dele. – respondeu Lily começando a se estressar mais ainda com aquela conversa.

Todos ficaram calados, sem saberem o que fazer e o que falar. Era difícil pensar no que dizer, se falasse alguma brincadeira seria fuzilado pelos olhares de todos, e se falasse de como Lily era irritante seria estuporado pela mesma. Pettigrew, o membro mais burro e menos charmoso dos marotos, decidiu quebrar o silêncio que estava incomodando não só ele, mas todos presentes no vagão.

- Então pessoal... – todos se viraram para Pettigrew, que se assustou com a reação. – O que vocês farão nas férias?

A garota de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis pareceu ficar animadíssima com a pergunta. Todo ano nas férias ela viajava para um lugar diferente e sempre voltava falando das coisas incríveis que virá para o lugar que ia. Ela levou a mão ao queixo e começou a falar os possíveis lugares que iria passar as férias.

- Ai, que bom que perguntou. Acho que eu vou pra França, de novo. – disse coçando o queixo – As férias do ano passado lá foram muito boas... Ah, mas também...

Mary havia sido interrompida por Sirius que sabia que se alguém não a calasse ela ficaria ditando todos os lugares que ela queria passar as férias, e cá entre nós isso iria levar a viagem inteira. A garota bufou, e lançou um olhar reprovador a Sirius.

- Bem, Thiago, Remus, Pedro e eu vamos passar as férias na casa de praia dos Potter's. – Sirius sorriu marotamente.

- Há, vocês querem ir pra uma casa de praia para ficar vendo as garotas de biquínis! – falou Julie, voltando a roer suas unhas.

- E se for? – perguntou Thiago – Vocês não têm nada a ver com isso. Então, façam o favor de não se meter.

- Eu não estou me metendo em nada, sou estou dizendo o que realmente vocês vão fazer lá. – Julie encarou Thiago que também a encarava com seriedade.

- É uma pena que vocês não estejam lá, assim não olharíamos para as outras, somente para vocês. – Sirius sorriu para Julie, que parou de roer a unha só para dar uma risada debochada.

- Ah, você acha que iríamos para uma praia com quatro garotos que só pensam em mulheres?

- Ora, Evans, em homem é que eu não iria pensar. - disse Sirius coçando o queixo – Então porque não passam as férias com a gente, lá na praia? Estão com medo? Não somos tão tarados assim!

- Vai saber. Ficar dois meses em uma casa junto com o quarteto mais popular de Hogwarts não é uma boa idéia – Sirius sorriu ao ouvir a palavra quarteto mais popular de Hogwarts. – Iria acabar com a minha reputação, minha vida estaria arruinada. – o sorriso de Sirius foi trocado por uma expressão de pura seriedade. E Julie ria, olhando a expressão do garoto.

- Pare de rir, você é pior que o Rabicho. – a garota parou de rir e fez um gesto obsceno com a mão. – E então, não vão com a gente? Ficaremos em casa durante uma semana e depois iremos para a casa de praia... Sabe, seria divertido ter vocês por lá. – Sirius sorriu maliciosamente.

- Não, nós não vamos, Black. – disse Lily seria – Prefiro passar as férias no purgatório à numa casa de praia com o Potter.

- Eu não mordo. E, por acaso, a Srta. Evans estaria com medo? – perguntou Thiago levantando a sobrancelha inquisitiva.

- Medo? Eu fico praticamente um ano te aturando e você acha que eu teria medo de ficar dois meses em uma casa com você?

- Sim, acho. – respondeu Thiago, franzindo a testa. – Te faço uma proposta, se você ficar os dois meses inteiros eu juro pelas barbas de Merlin que não te chamo mais pra sair, que nunca mais falo com você. Porém, se você for embora antes de completar dois meses, eu poderei te chamar de Lily, e você terá que sair comigo.

Lily pareceu pensar um pouco, passar mais dois meses com Thiago não seria muito agradável. Mas fazendo isso teria a chance de finalmente viver em paz, não teria mais ninguém para todo dia chama - lá pra sair, ou ficar fazendo alguma piadinha idiota. Iria realmente ser um alívio, mas se perdesse teria que sair com Potter.

Ela sabia que poderia agüentar dois meses, pelo menos achava isso. Já agüentava ele durante um ano inteiro, mais dois meses não seria problema nenhum. Era só tentar se manter distante dele, pois sabia que o garoto faria de tudo para atormenta-la para fazer a desistir.

- E então? – perguntou Thiago, passado algum tempo.

- Tudo bem, então. – Lily suspirou, e suas amigas arregalaram os olhos – Nos vemos daqui a uma semana. E você duas... – disse apontando para Mary e Julie -... Irão comigo.

Julie e Mary protestaram, não queriam ficar em uma casa com os Marotos. Já tinham planos para as férias, mas por mais que berrassem, chorassem e arrancassem os cabelos, Lily parecia não se importar, não queria ficar sozinha na casa com os Marotos, precisava de suas amigas para sobreviver dois meses lá.


	2. Um dia comum

**_Férias com Marotos_**

**Capítulo 2 - Um Dia Comum**

Os dias passaram-se rapidamente após a ultima vez que os alunos de Hogwarts se viram no trem de volta para suas respectivas casas. Os marotos não viam a hora de chegar o dia combinado para as tão esperadas férias, já Lílian Evans queria que não passassem tão rápido quanto se passaram, por medo da aposta que fizera com Tiago Potter.

O dia de ir para a casa de praia chegou. Os marotos: Tiago, Sirius, Lupin e Pedro estavam reunidos na casa de Tiago Potter para pegar a chave de portal que sua mãe fizera, que os levaria à casa de praia. Estavam todos com as malas na mão e se preparando para pegar no velho espanador.

-Prontos? – perguntou Tiago olhando para seus amigos e colocando seu dedo na chave de portal.

-Prontos! – responderam os três juntos colocando o dedo na chave, imitando Tiago.

Vários rodopios e segundos depois estavam em uma bela casa de praia em Malibu, Los Angeles. Do outro lado, Lily e Julie esperavam Mary e seu pai acabarem de se arrumar para poderem aparatar com o pai da loira.

-Anda Mary!! Só são umas férias... Não vai levar seu guarda roupa inteiro – dizia Julie impaciente roendo as unhas e batendo os pés no chão.

-Nossa! Já vou, ta tudo pronto – disse Mary descendo as escadas carregando uma mala em cada mão.

-Já não era sem tempo – disse Julie irritada. Mary só estreitou os olhos e quando ia começar seu discurso sobre moda, e elegância, seu pai a interrompeu dizendo que já poderiam ir. Para alívio das demais.

Após segundos as garotas também já estavam na casa de praia dos pais de Potter. Lily deu um suspiro e seguiu com as garotas para dentro da casa após despedirem do pai de Mary. A casa era feita da mais bela madeira, era grande, vistosa, bem iluminada e decorada. Era bonita igual às outras casas que tinha por perto.

Lily olhou para as duas amigas fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para que a seguissem, e caminhou para a porta da casa. Quando Mary ia bater na porta, Julie foi mais rápida e abriu a porta com um estrondo avisando que tinham chegado. A sala que as garotas entraram era bonita, limpa e organizada. Ela tinha dois sofás, uma televisão, um aparelho de som, e alguns enfeites decorando o local.

-Nossa. Como aqui é bom não concordam? – disse Julie se sentando largadamente em cima de um sofá.

-Não. Bom não! É excelente – disse Tiago aparecendo do nada e dando um susto nas garotas que estavam distraídas. Atrás deles apareceram Sirius, Lupin e Pedro.

-E então querem conhecer o resto da casa? – perguntou Sirius sorrindo. As meninas então consentiram com a cabeça, e Sirius e Tiago foram mostrar o resto da casa para as garotas. Já Lupin e Pedro foram se deitar nas duas redes que ficava de fora da casa, enquanto conversavam sobre, mulheres, biquínis, praia...

Após as garotas terem conhecido o resto da casa, escolhido o quarto e as camas, elas trocam de roupa. E todos vão para a praia, felizes e contentes. Bem, quer dizer, não todo mundo. Mary estava irritada porque na pressa esquecerá de trazer seu biquíni favorito, e suas amigas a obrigaram a vestir um biquíni com uma estampa, segundo ela, "brega", que Tiago arranjara para ela.

-Eu não vou tirar essa canga nem morta! – dizia a loira sentando na toalha que colocara no chão para não se sujar.

-Ah. Pô, Mary! Ficou lindo em você. – falava Julie se segurando para não cair na risada.

-Eu to parecendo minha avó. Quer dizer, nem minha avó usaria isso. – disse a loira histericamente fazendo cara de horrorizada.

Sirius olha para Tiago, e Tiago para Sirius. Um plano passava pela cabeça dos dois, eles se entendiam so por um olhar. Contaram ate três mentalmente, então os dois rapazes pegaram Mary e a jogaram no mar, sobre protestos e unhadas. Todos os presentes caíram na risada. Entrando no clima, Tiago chegou perto de Lily e a mesma disse:

-Não ouse a fazer isso comigo Potter. Você vai se arrepender. – diz Lílian olhando feio para Tiago.

-Ah, o que você faria comigo? – disse Tiago com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Não queira saber, Potter. – disse Lily mais seriamente ainda.

Tiago não se importava com o que ela faria, ele faria de tudo para ela perder a aposta e conseguir sair com a mesma. Ele então a pega no colo e num movimento rápido, sem Lily poder se defender a joga no mar. Tiago também entra no mar e começa a brincar de jogar água nos outros presentes, naquele momento todo mundo estava no mar se divertindo.

Lily ficou irritada depois de ser jogada na água, mas entrou no clima também. Não daria aquele gostinho para Tiago. E estava decidida a não perder a aposta, custasse o que custar.

-E então Evans. – disse Tiago tentando provocar Lily – O que você iria fazer comigo mesmo?

-Tiaguinho. É melhor não provocar – disse Mary já imaginando a discussão que poderia acontecer se ninguém intervisse.

-Eu? Provocando ela? Óbvio que não. – disse em tom de ofendido. Mary só deu um sorrisinho e Lily preferiu ignorar.

Ela sabia que se fosse conviver com Potter aquele tempo todo, teria que agüentar muita coisa sem dizer nada, pois uma hora cansaria e ela até poderia perder a aposta. Após ficarem mais um tempo na água, o grupinho volta para os lugares onde estavam sentados e Pedro cansado diz:

-Hei, vamos voltar? To cansado e com fome... E já ta escurecendo – Pedro diz meio receoso esperando uma resposta do grupo.

-É verdade. Daqui a pouco poderia comer ate um hipogrifo se eu visse um na minha frente.

-Eca! – diz Mary pondo a mão na boca e fazendo cara de nojo.

-Ah não liga, Mary. O Tiago só fala bobeira. – diz Lupin rindo um pouco da situação.

Após todos pegarem seus pertences, o grupo se dirige à casa de praia para tomar banho e tirar todo aquele sal e areia de si mesmos. Mary foi a primeira a entrar em um dos banheiros. Sorte que tinham três no total, pois se não teriam que esperar Mary tomar um banho de duas horas. Como os rapazes eram cavalheiros, deixaram as três usarem os banheiros, para depois eles tomarem.

Quando todos terminaram de tomar banho, e de por pijama, eles começaram a discutir o que comer na janta.

-Não quero nada muito gorduroso, porque engorda – disse Mary protestando.

-Você vai comer o que tiver Mary, deixa de ser fresca – disse Lily já irritada com a discussão.

-Isso ai, tenho que concordar. Nossa, é a primeira vez que concordo com a Evans. – disse Tiago sentado no sofá fazendo cara de surpreso.

-Ah, mas você não concorda comigo nas outras vezes de pirraça, porque eu sempre tenho a razão – diz Lily dando ênfase à palavra, "sempre".

-Pô, vocês não vão discutir agora né? Eu ainda to com fome. – disse Julie colocando a mão na barriga.

-Ahá! Achei alguma coisa pra gente comer. Leite com sucrilhos. Saudável, enche todo mundo, não é pesado e têm muito. – diz Lupin pegando uma caixinha de sucrilhos e balançando.

-Ah boa idéia. Então atacem. – fala Tiago correndo para a mesa pegando tigelas, colheres e o leite e se servindo. Ele comia depressa e fazendo bagunça.

-Olha os modos, Potter. – pronuncia Lily se sentando e erguendo uma sobrancelha. Tiago só da de ombros e continua comendo.

Após todos terem comido, e os garotos, lavado a louça, chegou à hora de dormir. As meninas se dirigem para seu quarto, e os garotos para o outro. Era hora de descansar e repor as energias para mais um dia que viria.

O sol adentra pelas janelas anunciando que já amanhecerá. Julie leva a mão no rosto tentando tampar a luz forte do sol. Depois ela da uma resmungada e põe o travesseiro na cabeça. Ela sempre acordava tarde, não iria ser diferente nas férias. Lily e Mary nem se ligaram que já havia amanhecido e continuam dormindo. No outro quarto, três camas já estavam arrumadas e só uma desarrumada, nessa cama Pedro dormia babando em seu travesseiro. Sirius, Lupin e Tiago estavam de pé sentados no degrau da porta conversando animadamente sobre o que fariam naquele dia.

-Bronzear? – dizia Lupin.

-Não, isso é coisa de mulher... Nós somos homens. – falava Tiago batendo eu seu peito.

-Ah, mais ver mulheres bronzeando não é ruim. – comentou Sirius sorrindo marotamente.

-É, não mesmo. - confirmou Tiago. Após algum tempo calados, Potter de repente se vira para os amigos e pergunta – Quanto tempo acham que a Evans vai ficar aqui?

-Acho que ela vai ficar as férias todas. E você vai perder a aposta – brincava Lupin.

-Já eu, acho que você vai ganhar a aposta... Mas também ira depender...

-É... Vou ter que provocar muito a Lily para ela desistir daqui e eu ganhar a aposta – disse Tiago colocando a mão no queixo e pensando no que faria.

Após terminarem a conversa, os garotos entram na casa e vão para a cozinha. As três garotas já estavam de pé e preparando o café da manhã.

-Hum, que cheiro bom! – disse Lupin quando entraram.

-Bom dia. São panquecas, uma delicia realmente. – disse Lily enquanto punha os pratos na mesa.

-Não sabia que você cozinhava Lílian. – disse Sirius coçando a cabeça.

-Ah vocês não sabem de muitas coisas que eu sei fazer. Ah não faz essa cara Potter. – disse Lily irritada porque Tiago sorriu maliciosamente e olhou para Sirius.

Após Pedro se levantar, o que não demorou muito, eles comem, arrumam a cozinha e saiem cada um para um canto. Lily ia ler um pouco na rede, Mary ia cuidar dos cabelos, que segundo ela estavam ficando ressecados, Julie e Lupin foram assistir tv, Sirius e Tiago foram caminhar um pouco e Pedro, esse foi para a praia olhar o "movimento".

* * *

Segundo capítulo escrito pela Fran -  
Mas quem fala aqui no NA é o Pad \õ/

Cap. meio parado... Mas tudo bem.

Agradeço aos que deixaram reviews, e aos que apenas leram. Bem, vou começar a escrever o 3º capítulo \õ/

E vou usar James ao invez de Thiago, já que a Mandy insiste :P


End file.
